


Brief Interruption

by Lefaym



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, how else am I going to recalibrate the tetra-hydraulic nano-transducer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyopals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinyopals).



Rose leaned back into the console as the Doctor's mouth pressed against hers, and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Mmmm," she murmured.

And then the Doctor pulled back from her. "Whoops!" he said.

"Doctor?"

"Almost forgot!" He was running around the console now, which was, Rose noticed, flashing mauve. "Okay, trans-dimensional stabiliser there." He hit a button with the mallet. "Helium matrix activated, sub-atomic polariser, aligned just so, and—string, I need some string!"

"String?" asked Rose.

"Well, how else am I going to recalibrate the tetra-hydraulic nano-transducer?"

"Oh. Of course. You usually keep some string in your left pocket, you know."

"Do I?"

"Yes, just above—no, not that left pocket, the other one."

"Oh yes, I remember now, from that time on Syvern V! Rose Tyler, you are brilliant."

"I know," she said, as the Doctor's head disappeared beneath the console.

"Okaaaay," came his muffled voice. "Arcadian slip-knot here, Fillurian double-bow there..." The Doctor's grinning face reappeared. "All done!"

"So, what was all of that about?" asked Rose, walking around the console to stand in front of him.

"Just saved a planet!" He paused. "Now, where were we?"

Rose smiled, and pulled him in towards her.


End file.
